Ce que Sara veut
by Clair de Lune - ITML
Summary: Ce que Sara veut, c’est un peu de chaleur et d’animation pour oublier qu’elle est gelée jusqu’aux os et que le flop flop du robinet est sur le point de la rendre dingue.


Spoiler : 1.13 End of the Tunnel

**CE QUE SARA VEUT**

L'infirmerie est froide et silencieuse, si bien qu'elle entend ce robinet qui goutte et qu'elle a déjà fait réparer trois fois. Ce que Sara veut, c'est un peu de chaleur et d'animation pour oublier qu'elle est gelée jusqu'aux os et que le flop flop du robinet est sur le point de la rendre dingue. Malheureusement, lorsque l'on frappe à la porte de son bureau, c'est Theodore Bagwell que le gardien fait entrer et l'atmosphère rafraîchit un peu plus.

Un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, elle a fait passer l'examen médical obligatoire à Lincoln Burrows et elle se souvient avoir pensé, en posant le stéthoscope sur sa poitrine, que ce n'est pas pour ce genre de chose, vérifier qu'un homme est en assez bonne santé pour mourir, qu'elle est allée en fac de médecine. Ce que Sara veut, c'est pouvoir poser sa main sur celle de Lincoln et le rassurer. Mais même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, elle ne sait pas comment elle pourrait rassurer un homme qui connaît l'heure exacte de sa mort. Elle s'est donc contentée de poser la main sur la sienne et de serrer fort. Elle se demande encore qui des deux en avait le plus besoin, lui ou elle.

T-Bag grimpe sur la table d'examen et déboutonne obligeamment sa chemise. Sous le tissu grossier, il est tout en nerfs et muscles secs. Ce que Sara veut, c'est qu'un autre médecin vienne l'examiner. Mais la salle de soins devant son bureau est vide et elle se dit que ce n'est pas un pur hasard si tout le monde a fichu le camp.

Il y a, accrochée au fond de la penderie de son bureau, une blouse blanche sur laquelle quelques tâches de sang n'ont pas voulu partir malgré les lavages successifs. C'était celle qu'elle portait quand elle a donné les premiers soins à John Abruzzi après qu'il a été découvert se vidant de son sang, la gorge tranchée. Ce que Sara veut, c'est pouvoir réinjecter le sang et refermer la plaie, parce que sentir la vie de quelqu'un s'écouler juste sur ses doigts est quelque chose dont elle se serait bien passé.

T-Bag lui sourit d'un air lascif et passe la pointe de sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, lui évoquant un serpent. Ce que Sara veut, c'est pouvoir arracher la langue en question et la déposer au fond d'un bocal de formol. La langue, pour commencer. C'est sa deuxième pensée violente du jour envers un patient et elle est à peu près sûre que ce n'est pas éthique.

La veille, elle a dîné avec son père, un restaurant élégant, une tenue et une coiffure soignées, des efforts de part et d'autre. Mais elle a quand même vu son regard quand elle a enlevé sa veste et découvert une ecchymose sur son avant-bras – cinq petites ecchymoses rondes, en réalité, là où quelqu'un a attrapé et serré trop fort. Ce que Sara veut, c'est que son père, à défaut d'approuver ses choix, les accepte. Mais comme elle n'a plus quinze ans depuis longtemps, elle sait que ça ne se produira pas.

T-Bag s'allonge sur la table d'examen, tire sur la ceinture de son pantalon et lui désigne un point très bas sur son abdomen. Ce que Sara veut, c'est ne pas être dégoûtée par l'idée de toucher un malade. En attendant, elle ramène un peu les pans de sa blouse devant elle, mais repousse la tentation d'enfiler une seconde paire de gants par-dessus celle qu'elle porte déjà.

L'autre jour, en passant devant les parloirs, elle a croisé Michael et sa femme. Michael et sa femme. L'expression "douche froide" a pris un nouveau sens à ses yeux. Ce que Sara veut, c'est reprendre les mots _je ne suis pas une femme jalouse_. Pas seulement parce qu'ils étaient faux – le seul fait de les avoir prononcés est une sorte d'aveu – mais surtout parce qu'ils étaient parfaitement déplacés et indus. Au moins, cette fois, quand Michael est venu pour son injection d'insuline, elle a su se taire. Même si elle a envisagé d'enfoncer l'aiguille dans son bras un tout petit peu trop brutalement, juste assez pour lui faire mal mais sans tout à fait le blesser. C'était ça, sa première pensée violente du jour envers un patient. Elle se demande si elle va finir par la regretter.

Juste avant, elle a trouvé Fernando Sucre assis dans la salle d'attente, la mine pâlichonne sous son teint cuivré. Il lui a expliqué que Michael marche, marche, marche dans la cellule, de long en large, et que ça lui a donné comme le mal de mer. Elle lui a prescrit un anti-nauséeux. Ce que Sara veut, c'est avoir moins de patients comme Sucre : Sucre n'a rien à faire à Fox River, coincé entre un condamné à mort, un pervers sexuel, un maffioso trancheur d'orteils et un type aux orteils tranchés qui marche, marche, marche dans sa cellule.

T-Bag la fixe entre ses paupières mi-closes, le regard, la peau et le souffle froids. Parfaitement reptilien. Puis, lorsqu'elle lui palpe le ventre, il pose la main sur son poignet, délicatement. Elle sent la chair de poule lui hérisser la peau du bras. Ce que Sara veut, c'est reculer et lui ordonner de se rhabiller et de partir. Mais à la place, elle lui adresse un petit sourire apaisant et lui promet qu'elle ne lui fera pas mal, et elle sait que pour cette fois en tout cas, elle a remporté la partie.

Ce que Sara voudrait vraiment, c'est que le foutu flop flop de ce foutu robinet arrête de marteler ce qui ne va pas dans son existence. Parfois, elle se demande si l'agent d'entretien change vraiment le joint quand elle l'appelle.

FIN

22 septembre 2006

Post scriptum  
Parce que prendre vingt minutes pour remonter la manche de Michael (© Nurse Katie), c'est mignon, mais Sara doit bien de temps en temps se coltiner des trucs nettement moins ragoûtants...


End file.
